


节目能过审吗

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 和老元的接龙游戏第7棒：（因为恋情被爆）索香被请上恋爱答题类节目。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	节目能过审吗

话说草帽一行人这次抵达的岛屿叫马斯米蒂亚（MASS MEDIA），是一个电视传媒非常发达的地方。

上次映像电话虫无意中拍到了索香二人亲吻的劲爆画面，这个鬼玩意儿也是够厉害，只要一打开，整个伟大航路上有投影设备的地方都会投影上录制的视频，所以原本只是你不说我不说就没人知道的情侣间的小秘密如今毫无保留地被传开，一时间整条伟大航路都在报导这件事情。

现在两位不知情的当事者被马斯米蒂亚当地群众和一众著名记者团团围住，道路水泄不通，场面非常壮观，不知道的人还以为自己梦回当年海贼王罗杰被处死的时候呢，当然也不可能有人不知道的，毕竟大家都很好奇两个死对头怎么就发展成了恋人关系。

他们都被嗡嗡嗡嗡接连不断的问题给问懵了，最后还是娜美出面帮他们解决了问题，她看中一家收视率奇高的主推娱乐节目的电视台，对方抛出高奖金高福利的橄榄枝，只要让索香上他们的恋爱答题节目就能狠狠赚上一笔？这有什么好犹豫的！娜美替他们一口气应了下来。

“娜美桑~~~”山治哭丧着脸，指了指索隆，“我为什么要和这只蠢藻上恋爱答题节目啊？”

“你还说！谁让你花光我之前给你的贝利的，搞得买不到新鲜食材。”一讲起这件事情娜美就两眼喷火。

“亲爱的娜美桑别气别气，请听我解释，是蠢藻用了我的钱去买些乱七八糟不中用的东西啊呜呜呜~~~”山治欲哭无泪。

“我知道，他用来买套套对吧？你说你们怎么就这么……这么！哎，我都不知道怎么说好。到底是啥套套这么贵啊？！”

“润薄幻隐装套套，比亲密超薄系列还薄。”索隆适时插了句嘴，可能是不满有人质疑他挑套套的品味，“还是这家伙喜欢的草莓味。”

娜美听完这话以后拳头紧了又松松了又紧，在面对山治可怜兮兮的模样准备原谅之际突然发现自己还是咽不下这口气，火速给他俩一人一记爱的铁拳。

“总之！你们给我好好上这节目，顺利做完通告自然就能拿到钱了！”

[节目录制现场]

D：欢迎欢迎，欢迎两位的到来，我是主持人D，我一直很喜欢你们TAT没想到你们是真的！啊不对我一直都觉得你们是真的。我是说没想到两位居然有一天会上我的恋爱答题节目，我好开心噫呜呜咦……

Z：喂，这个主持人在干嘛？

S：不许你这样说可爱的lady！啊啊啊你听到没有，她说她一直很喜欢我哎~我好开心！

Z：我又没说她什么。还有，她说她喜欢我们，又不单单就你。

S：啊？什么？我没听见？嗯嗯嗯？

D：呃哈哈哈哈好啦好啦，两位现在准备好答题了吗？

S：准备好了！随时都可以开始噢亲爱的lady~~~

Z：快开始吧。

Q1.首先请两位自我介绍一下吧。

Z：罗罗诺亚·索隆。

S：大家好，我是山治。

Q2.一般怎么称呼对方呢？

Z：圈圈眉。

S：不许说我的眉毛啊混蛋绿藻头！

Z：白痴啊那你叫我绿藻头干嘛，白痴厨子，靶子眉白痴厨子。

S：你丫！混账东西，你是仙人掌君！蠢材剑士！肌肉白痴！路痴绿藻！

Z：我路痴也比你这个超级卷眉毛好多了！你是三流厨子！鼻血君！好色河童！

S：你有胆再说一遍啊，绿藻小朋友！你怕是还没经受过社会的毒打？

Z：你才小朋友！我明明哪里都比你大！

D：噗。（笑）

Q3.两位第一次见面是什么时候？对对方的第一印象如何？

Z：餐厅。

S：哲普老头子的巴拉蒂餐厅。

Z：当时那个谁来闹事，路飞就把海军他们发射的炮弹反弹出去，不小心打中了厨子他们的餐厅，路飞还因为这件事被留下来当免费劳工呢。

D：那个谁是海军总部大尉铁拳霍波迪。

S：哦我想起来了，那个不懂装懂非要在女士面前卖弄学识的混球是吧，他来我餐厅吃饭，被我说了几句恼羞成怒后就浪费食物欺负女人还踩我的手。

Z：什么？！（怒火中烧）

S：就是这样。但你也看见我后来痛扁他一顿了吧，就在你们推门进来的时候。

Z：嗯，厨子那时候穿得西装革履的，叼着根烟，说：“别给我浪费食物，在海上跟厨师作对就等于是在自寻死路。”

S：草这你都记得。

Z：你以为我脑子装了什么。

S：我以为你脑子装的都是绿藻。

Z：你皮又痒了是不是！

S：哈哈哈哈哈反正我第一次见你就这么想的嘛，绿藻头。

Q4.如果对方很受异性欢迎你会不会不爽？

S：不爽到爆炸！凭什么女孩子都喜欢他这种肌肉怪物！

Z：哼，色厨子一定很开心，天天扭啊扭啊扭成爱的麻花。

S：我当然开心，我被异性喜欢也好过被你……（咽口水）被某人喜欢。

Z：我猜你不想活着看见明天的太阳了。

D：什么意思？

Z：他今晚就知道了。

D：哦！哦哦哦哦哦哦懂了懂了，嘿嘿嘿。

Q5.是谁先提出在一起的呢？

S：我们才没有在一起！（还在因为上一题忿忿不平中）

Z：没有谁提，就顺其自然。

D：怎么顺其自然法？总得有个契机吧？

Z：啧，就是有一晚我在瞭望台值夜，厨子端了些酒菜上来，然后我们……唔唔唔唔（突然被山治捂住嘴巴）

S：好了，我觉得你怎么突然这么多话。

Z：草，这不是好好答题帮你把钱拿回来嘛！

S：什么帮我？什么帮我？你特么还好意思说！

Q6.认识对方后有没有觉得自己有哪些不同了呢？

Z：闻惯了他满身烟味。

S：每次上岛采购多买几瓶酒。

Z：吃惯了他做的菜。

S：幸好你也不挑食，是很好喂养的绿藻球。

Z：还有每天都觉得做不够。

S：……

D：……

D：我特么，我这个节目真的能过审吗？？？？

Q7.请问索隆喜欢山治什么？山治又喜欢索隆什么？

Z&S：谁要喜欢他啊！

D：Excuse me？我们能不能中止录制了，草。

S：啧，喜欢他的发色吧，绿到发亮。

Z：我也只是喜欢他的发色，够黄。

D：我们还是中止录制吧，谢谢，非常抱歉浪费了正在看直播的各位亲们宝贵的时间。

Z&S：不是！

D：嗯？（终于肯说了？）

S：（脸红，假装咳嗽）喜欢……是没有理由的。

D：（愣三秒，起立鼓掌）好！！！回答太妙了！！！

Q8.觉得对方有什么需要改进的地方吗？

S：他什么时候改掉总是迷路的毛病就好了，叫他往东他往西，叫他左拐他右拐，叫他直走他能转好几个弯给你看……每次都要我去找他！

Z：你什么时候改掉你好色的坏习惯再说我吧，看见美女都能失血过多休克的色厨子！

Q9.和对方单独在一起的时候通常会做什么呢？

S：吵架，打架。

Z：那不是当着大伙儿的面才通常做的吗？

S：……

D：昏了昏了，这信息量太多庞大。

Q10.两位在一起有吵过架吗？有，那是肯定的。（自问自答中）一般来说是因为什么事情吵架呢？

Z：因为他好色又自恋，明明肯定要输给我的却不肯认输。

S：谁说我会输给你了？你跟我比个屁的举铁，你跟我比比厨艺？

S：主持人千万别听他一面之词，我跟他吵架一般都是有原因的，原因就是他真的太欠揍了，我夸夸美女他都要酸一句，你说他欠不欠揍？

Z：换作是谁都不爽吧。

D：好像整艘船上就你不爽……

Z：（给出一个我看你是不想活了的眼神）

Q11.和对方做过什么浪漫的事呢？

Z：背靠背战斗，空军动力踢。

S：是的，就是我知道有这么一个人，可以非常放心地把重要事情甚至是生命都交托给他，是一件很浪漫的事情。

Q12.想知道你们吻技如何？

Z：很好。

S：我更好。

Z：明明是我比你好！

S：我比你好！你每次都搞到我差点窒息！

Z：那是你不会换气，技术不行。

S：谁会吻到别人窒息啊！还有你不会动舌头，僵得要死。

Z：那只是第一次你吻我的时候我特么没反应过来！完全没在状态！你看后来你哪次不是被我吻到叫……

D：叫什么？（怎么突然戛然而止？）

Z：我想了想，还是不告诉你们了。

D：呜呜呜呜呜TAT是魔兽的笑意。

Q13.没关系，请两位继续答题。请问昨天夜里你们亲吻之后发生了什么？

Z：做了。刚好试试新买的那个草莓味套套。他很久没试过这么主动了。

S：草草草草草草草，这段能不能剪掉！

Q14.想知道你们床上关系怎么样？

Z：很和谐。

S：（还沉浸在上一题索隆的回答中，两眼放空没法回答，看来打击挺大，哎）

Q15.好啦，在采访的最后，可以向对方提一个要求而对方无法拒绝，如果做到了那么本期节目的奖金就可以领回家啦！

Z：能不能多点奖金，想买比上次更贵更好用的套套。

D：不是跟我和节目组提要求哦，请看清题目作答，是向对方提一个要求呢。

Z：哦，（面向山治）厨子我这次想买比上次更贵更好用的套套，咱俩试试。

S：我现在——只有！唯一！一个！要求！那就是！你他妈给我滚吧！（炸裂性的一脚飞起）

索隆没来得及招架，被踢出好几米，撞上一架非常昂贵的摄像设备。

这次奖金大概只能抵消掉赔偿了。

\- - -  
写在后面：  
呜呜呜我真的是写沙雕苦手，写不出我想要的那种可爱> < 如果老元和阅读我文章的你能被笑到，我就真的好开心了。  
老元请听题，接龙游戏第8棒——  
节目播出以后鹰眼和哲普的一次电话交谈。


End file.
